Solo en mi obscuridad
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Adaptación de "No soy mala, solo necesito amor" por su primer aniversario
1. Chapter 1

8 / enero / 2013

Sólo en mi obscuridad

Yo: Hola! ¿recuerdan mi fic de "No soy mala, sólo necesito amor"? Bien, he decidido que voy a adaptarla en otra historia parecida XD Como sabrán, he pensado en hacerlo desde hace meses, ya sé, estoy plagiando mi propio fic, LOL! XDDDDD ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si alguien plagia un fic de otro, estaría mal, pero si alguien plagia su propio dis, eso sin explotarlo demasiado, pues no sé. Lo que sí se es que decidí hacer una versión parecida de mi primer éxito. Se llamará: "¿por qué no me quieren?" Será un fic en el que esta vez, Fabia en vez de ser la sufrida, será la ayudante, Chris será la mala, yo seré el prota (ay Dios, desahogaré todos mis malos sentimientos del año pasado en este fic, LLÉVAME! TTOTT), Dan será mi Primo (obviamente), Alice sería la esposa (Dan y Alice serían los recién casados, recién peleados), Shizuka será mi hermanita (La que me odia al principio XD, Sin ofender Dianita Laura), Zafiro será la amiga de Shizu, Los Familiares de Fabia serían Rafe y Serena, la pareja temporal de Chris será Noah (el pequeño Noah, en Shota Noah, el niño con barba, o como carajo le digan de cariño), Jessi aparecerá como mi ayudita personal, Anubias será el malo principal. OK! Eso sería todo. FABIAXOC! SIIII! OK, al principio iba a poner a Fabia de mala pero... lo pensé... NO! ¿Para qué pondré a Fabia de mala? Ella no es así. BUANO! Empecemos!

* * *

Era una mañana muy linda para todos, excepto para un joven adolescente de cabello castaño, ojos rojizos, una linda apariencia. Muchas chicos querían estar saliendo con él y apenas lograban acosarlo. Muchas personas le tachaban de "Monstruosidad Pervertida" y su familia lo trataba como una idiota rebelde. Siempre lo trataban como una persona rebelde y malcriada y siempre lleva reportes y citatorios por culpa de otros. Sus padres le decían que si no hubiera nacido, estarían realizados y felices, pero que ahora se tienen que conformar con esta monstruosidad.

Siempre estaba castigado y encerrado en su habitación y el estaba llorando todos los días. Hasta que llegó al punto de que llegaba a auto lastimarse. Hasta creyó que todo iba a cambiar cuando conoció a una niña de pelo rubio llamada Chris y su amigo Noah. Ellos eran pareja desde hace años. Todo parecía que todo iba a terminar bien hasta que pasó algo horrible. Resulta que Noah llegó ebrio a la casa de Chris por "razones desconocidas" y el chavo lo notó con un vaso de sake, decidió ayudarlo pero Noah perdió la memoria y creyó que lo quería violar y que lo confunde con un caníbal homosexual, así que se lo dijo a Chris y ella desgraciadamente lo creyó y su mundo (el del joven) se vino abajo.

Ahora no tiene amigos ni apoyo de sus padres, ni de su primo Dan con quien vive y su corazón estaba más roto que nunca. Y todo lo que escribí por una mentira de hace años, una tía que en esa edad de 9 años estaba viva, le dijo que quería violar a su primo, aunque él lo planeó porque no soportaba a los castaños por "x" razón (N/a: Mal nacido), y todos se lo creyeron, todos excepto el pobre querubín, y ella le dijo al pobre niñito que el era la "oveja negra" de la familia Kuso, y ella de inmediato empezó a actuar de manera triste y desesperada, lloraba y hacía cosas que afirmaban que su tía tenía razón, pero su corazón gritaba hasta la fecha "Ayúdenme! Auxilio! No me hagan esto! Yo sólo necesito amor! ¿Hay alguien que me lo pueda dar?". Y en efecto… nadie se lo dio…

Ésta fue la historia de Haibaku Kuso, una flor hermosa que fue descuidada tras el paso de los años y ahora vive en su habitación, llorando, clamándole a Dios que termine su sufrimiento con alguien que le de amor y cariño.

Entonces ocurrió…

Estaba en la prepa, en un receso, sin posibilidad de hacer amigos, ya que estaba seguro de que igual pasaría como en la secu, así que en lugar de que ellos lo despreciaran, él los despreció. Estaba comiendo solito y muy triste. Se sentía como un adefesio, nadie le quería, y eso que sólo la directiva de la prepa lo sabía ya que los alumnos no sabían de el ni de todas las mentiras que dijeron, salvo 200 de los 20'000 alumnos. Entonces, una chica linda apareció. Era de cabello azul, ojos verdes muy hermosos aunque grandes, viste de una campera blanca amarilla y naranja (generalmente blanca) que le cubría parte de sus piernas (algo así como en Invasores Gundalianos), su cuerpo estaba bien formado que muchas chicas le despreciaban por ser tan bonita y muchos chicos querían estar con ella, pero es una chica de buenos sentimientos y buena. Su nombre es Fabia Sheen. Vio al pobre Haibaku comiendo y llorando y repitiendo "soy una basura". Cuando lo escuchó y vio, empezó a sollozar en seco y se conmovió. La joven pensó pensó "¿Cómo puede ser una basura un chico muy tierno como pel?" y se acercó.

- ¿Podría comer contigo? - dijo Fabia

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo Haibaku llorando mientras comía.

- Me llamo Fabia Sheen. - dijo Fabia - ¿Y tú?

- Haibaku Kuso, el "Pervertido homosexual" - dijo Haibaku con un tono de desprecio hacia sí mismo.

- ¿Así te apodas?

- Efectivamente - dijo Haibaku llorando - Y sí soy un idiota, por creer en que todo saldría bien. Todos me odian y no tengo amigos. Hasta he pensado en suicidarme.

- Pero Haibaku, ¿Estás loco? No puedes hacer eso! Tú eres una flor hermosa. Sólo que te trataron mal. - dijo Fabia un poco molesta y su voz se cambió a una triste - No te pueden hacer eso…

- Lo sé - dijo Haibaku - Sólo quiero que alguien me de amor. No quiero ser tratado como un monstruo pervertido.

- No te preocupes, yo te entiendo. Yo sólo veo lo bueno de la gente y tú eres más bueno, tierno y dulco. Y si la gente no lo ve es SU problema, no tuyo.

- Gracias, pero aún no me siento mejor…

- ¿Quieres un abrazo?

- Si, lo necesito - dijo Haibaku llorando - y ambos se abrazan - Hace años que nadie me abrazaba, ni me trataba con cariño. Me siento… sola…

- Ya no lo estarás… - dijo Fabi derramando lágrimas - Lo prometo… - en eso Haibaku empieza a dar unos gritos adoloridos - No te preocupes, puedes desahogarte.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Qué triste… Me daban ganas de llorar…

Shun: ¿A quién dedicas este fic?

Yo: A los que leyeron "No soy Mala, Sólo necesito amor" Que no espero demandas, si creen que lo saqué de un fic, No tuve buenas ideas últimanente, es que la Navidad, Año Nuevo, lo del DVD de GazettE llamado the DECADE, El cumple de JesusST

Noah: CIERTO!

Hiba: (aparece) Es un placer estar inerte pero contento antes de mi muerte.

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAA! (Excepto Hiba)

Yo: ¿QUÉ? PERO SI OROCHIMARU!

Hiba: Si, de no ser por Naga.

Yo: AAAAAAAAAA! ESTO ES TERRIBLE.

Naga: No te preocupes, ahora sólo me guío por Hiba.

Dan: Entonces estarás más loco que nunca, pero no así para destruir a los Bakugan?

Naga: Excacto.

Yo: No confío en tí, pero BUANO! Y por cierto... ¡YA DÉJEN DE JODERLE LA VIDA A FABIA! Les muestro ahora el lado caritativo de ella, otra virtud de esta hermosa mujer, aunque no tanto como Nicole. JesusST, te apoyo, Deberíamos regresar, pero no lo considero buena idea, además mis padres ya lo saben y debo esperarme mínimo o a tener trabajo después de la un o... a que la vea en persona. ¡Y NO JODAN A FABIA!

BYE!

y FELIZCUMPLEAÑOS JESÚSST!


	2. Chapter 2

Shit, el fic cumplió un año y la adaptación la publiqué un día antes OoOU Lamento el nombre anterior de mi fic, este se llama ahora "Solo en mi obscuridad"

Para recordar:

Será un fic en el que esta vez, Fabia en vez de ser la sufrida, será la ayudante, Chris será la mala, yo seré el prota (ay Dios, desahogaré todos mis malos sentimientos del año pasado en este fic, LLÉVAME! TTOTT), Dan será mi Primo (obviamente), Alice sería la esposa (Dan y Alice serían los recién casados, recién peleados), Shizuka será mi hermanita (La que me odia al principio XD, Sin ofender Dianita Laura), Zafiro será la amiga de Shizu, Los Familiares de Fabia serían Rafe y Serena, la pareja temporal de Chris será Noah (el pequeño Noah, en Shota Noah, el niño con barba, o como carajo le digan de cariño), Jessi aparecerá como mi ayudita personal, Anubias será el malo principal. OK! Eso sería todo.

* * *

Haibaku se sentía muy mal, pero ya empezó a sanar sus heridas con el abrazo que Fabia le dio, luego se sentaron y comieron y platicaron juntos. Ya de regreso a casa, se fue como siempre y en su habitación, esta vez, lo vemos muy feliz, muy alegre, escuchaba música y le agradecía a Dios por tanto amor que le tiene en mandar a una chica tan buena, amable y tierna como Fabia.

Se supondría que todo pareciera perfecto, pero la Biblia dice que: "En este mundo encontrarán aflicciones", y eso que Haibaku creyó que lo peor había pasado, pero no sabía que no había terminado lo peor. En la mañana siguiente, quería ir a ver a Haibaku y lamentablemente, se encontró con una sorpresa muy desagradable, que lo hará llevar desear a matarse.

- ¡No mientas! ¡Tú estuviste con ese pervertido de Haibaku! - gritó una chica

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Haibaku

- Sí! ¿Y eso qué? Tal vez no es tan pervertido como parece que digamos! - dijo Fabia - ¿Por qué no dejan de joderlo?

- ¿Estás loca? Intentó violarme! ¡Intentó violar a su primo!

- Mientes! - gritó Fabia molesta - ¡Tu y ella y los otros 198 mienten! - en eso su cara se llena de lágrimas - Haibaku es un niño bueno! ¡Sólo necesita amor! Deberían entenderlo

- Noah, Chris, déjenla - dijo Haibaku acercándose a los tres

- ¿Los conoces acaso? - Fabia

- Sí. Y creí que eran mis amigos…- dijo Haibaku con una lágrima en su carita.

- Por favor! ¡Yo no voy a tener a un amigo pervertido como tú! - gritó Chris enfadada y empieza a golpear a Haibaku y Noah se le une a la paliza.

- Ya basta! No me hagan esto! Se los ruego! - gritó Haibaku llorando y recibiendo los golpes sin poder defenderse

- Cállate, baka! Quiero disfrutar este momento! - gritó Chris molesta con una sonrisa maliciosa

Fabia, al ver esta escena, se enfureció y agarró a los dos agresores y los aventó a un bote de basura

- Estás bien, Fabi?

- Sí, Haibaku - dijo Fabi - Y tú

- No

Fabia al escuchar esta palabras se enfureció y lanzó una mirada, hacia Noah y Chris, que asusta a cualquiera - ¡Miren lo que hicieron! No les importa que esta pobre sufra! Sólo quieren que sufra y sufra y sufra hasta desear matarse!

- Eres una engañada a quien Haibaku manipuló!

- No es cierto pero ustedes son unos crueles sádicos - Fabia al decir eso, Dan y Alice se asustaron y salieron corriendo. Fabia mira a Haibaku y le dice - Creo que desde pequeño, Ahora que lo veo sufriste de maltratos y desprecio y por esto y otros factores hay muchos jóvenes que se ponen deprimidos, hasta la mitad de ellos se suicidan.

- ¡Qué Horror! - gritó Haibaku asustado

- Y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es que tus padres aprueban que lo sufras. - dijo Fabia llorando - ¿Cómo puede ser posible que uno niño tan tierno, tan dulce, tan decidido, tan apasionado por ser mejor persona, tan amigable y tan lindo pudiera sufrir tanto? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO ES JUSTO!

- Lo siento.

En eso, Noah, Chris y Gakupo aparecieron - El nos golpeó - dijo Chris señalando a Haibaku

- No! Yo lo hi… - dijo Fabia pero Chris la golpeó

- No lo arruines y cállate!

- Es la tercera vez en el semestre! Doble reporte y 5 faltas! - gritó Gakupo molesto y se llevó arrastrando a Haibaku

- Haibaku se lo merecía porque es un cualquiera!

- Eso - Chris - Es un perverti... -pero Fabia la abofeteó

- YA PODRÍAN IRSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ? - Gritó Fabia más enfúrica que nunca - ¡ME TIENEN HARTA! - Y así hicieron Chris y Noah muertos de miedo y Fabia se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, en posición fetal, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- ¿Por qué, Haibaku? ¿Por qué tú?

Ya en la casa de Haibaku

- ¿Cómo que qué? - gritó Dan molesto

- No es cierto! - Haibaku

- Si es cierto, idiota ****! - gritó una Alice más que furiosa - Las pruebas te acusan!

- No es cierto! NO LO ES! - Gritó Haibaku llorando

- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido? - gritó Shizuka Kuso, su hermana

- ¡YA BASTA! gritó haibaku y se va llorando a su habitación)

- Shizuka, ve a tu habitación - Alice

- de acuerdo - y así hizo

- ¡EsE maldito idiota! ¡NO ENTIENDO CÓMO SIGUE SIENDO MI PRIMO! - Vociferó Dan gritando - ¿¡Cuándo va a dejar de mentir y cuándo va a cambiar su horrendo comportamiento!

- Cuando lo disciplines mejor que tus tíos tarado! Ni siquiera me ayudas! - alice

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Amarrarlo con palos y cadenas?

- NO ESA DISCIPLINA, TARADO! ¡HAY QUE HACERLO BIEN!

- ¡NO SE CÓMO NOS MANDARON A ESE IDIOTA! - Gritaron Dan y Alice al unísono

- Mejor Dios me hubiera quitado una pisca de lo sexy que soy! - Alice furiosa

- OK? - Dan

En la habitación de Haibaku, el pobre escuchaba a su hermana Shizuka maldiciéndola y a su primo Dan y su esposa Alice peleando y el lloraba mucho y se cortaba a sí mismo con una navaja en su armario.

- ¡Cómo quisiera irme! ¡Quisiera irme de este tonto mundo! ¡Ya no merezco la vida! - gritó Haibaku mientras se cortaba. Cuando terminó de cortarse el cuerpo, su voz se calmó - ¡Ya no valgo nada! ¡Nunca valí desde que nací! ¿¡Por qué estoy viviendo! ¿¡Para que me hagan sufrir todos!?

En eso, inmediatamente Alice lo agarra del armario y lo avienta a un rincón de su habitación - Ya estoy harta de que te golpees y te escondas en tu armario. ¡Eres una mala persona, un mal niño y una mala amenaza! ¡No sirves para nada! - Alice furiosa -Desde que naciste sólo causas problemas! - lo golpea muy fuerte, que lo dejó en el suelo- ¿Por qué no eres como Shizuka? ¡Eres un estúpido! -se va y cierra la puerta muy fuerte

Haibaku quedó llorando en voz baja y acostado en donde lo dejó el golpe - Soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido… - se lo repetía hasta que cayó de sueño y se durmió por otras 10 horas más-

Mientras con Fabia

-Hola Serena - dijo Fabia entrando

- ¿Qué pasa hermana? - dijo Serena limpiando la casa - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Horrible! Pésimo! Haibaku volvió a ser acusado de algo que hoy hice!

- ¿Y de que se supone que se trata? - dijo Rafe

- Le dí una paliza a Chris y a Noah porque ofendieron y golpearon a Haibaku. Sé que no debí hacerlo pero soy emocional, agresiva y sensible! Ahorrense los regaños

- OK? - Rafe

- Me siento muy mal. - Fabia se sienta en el sillón - ¿Cómo puede sufrir tanto un joven tan tierno como Haibaku?

- No te sientas mal. No llores. - dijo Serena a un lado de Fabia - Estoy orgullosa de que seas amiga de Haibakua.

- Gracias. - Fabia sonríe con pocas lágrimas.

Y todos se abrazan.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: ¡Qué cruel fui conmigo! (T_T)

Rin: Te odiarán por hacerte sufrir

Yo: Ya lo sé. Quiero reviews, sugerencias, recomendaciones, consejos, quejas, pero no amenazas de muerte porque tengo una autoestima delicada. Sé que me odiarán por hacerle esto a Fabia, y eso que me agrada muchísimo la joven, y lo digo por los fans de Fabia y los fans de ShunxFabia, y me odiarán más por spoiler, pero les aviso, de antemano, que en el trayecto de la serie, Fabia recuperará poco a mucho la alegría de Haibaku mientras esté con el.

Shun: ¿A quién dedicas este fic?

Yo: no me lo recuerdes

Adiós


End file.
